


Night Terror

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Team Jacket [5]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Short One Shot, Sleep Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Dirk has a nightmare and Todd and Farah try and help





	Night Terror

Dirk’s eyes opened quickly as the door to the bedroom was slammed open. Men wearing black uniforms poured in, pointing guns at him.

“No!” he tried to yell, but no sound came out. He wanted to stumble from the bed, to run away but he couldn’t move. His body wasn’t responding. All he could do was lay there, struggling against his own body as the Blackwing soldiers piled into the room.

Then _he_ came in.

The man who took him away.

The man who came to his cell and terrorised him with questions.

“Kill the other two. We don’t need them” the man said and Dirk again tried to move, to shout and scream but he couldn’t. He wanted to warn them but he couldn’t and why were they still asleep? Did Blackwing manage to drug them all before they broke in? Was that why Dirk couldn’t move?

Two gunshots rang out and he felt the body in the bed next to him jerk and that seemed to break the spell holding him down and he sat up and _screamed_.

Then he felt hands on his shoulders and he immediately fought to get away but the hands held his shoulders tightly.

“It’s okay Dirk, it’s okay! It’s just me! It’s just Todd!”

Todd? It couldn’t be Todd. They shot Todd. Todd was dead.

But…that was Todd’s voice.

Dirk opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) the room was dark but there was no sign of anyone from Blackwing. Just him and yes, when he turned his head there was Todd looking at him with concern in his eyes.

“Todd?” he croaked out and then turned and clung to him, Todd’s arms wrapping around him protectively.

He heard the sounds of someone moving around elsewhere in the flat and whimpered but Todd pet his hair.

“It’s okay! It’s just Farah. It’s okay. You’re safe, I’m here and Farah is here and we’re okay and you’re safe” Todd said quietly as he gently pet Dirk’s hair.

Farah. That’s right Farah lived with them now. Why was she wandering around the flat? He heard the sound of the kettle boiling and then a clinking of a spoon in a mug.

It was kind of comforting listening to the sounds of whatever Farah was doing as Todd rocked him gently back and forth.

Footsteps.

He tensed even though he knew it was Farah…because what if it wasn’t? What if he was being tricked?

But it was Farah who came walking carefully into the room in her pastel pink unicorn pjs which she had made Dirk sign an NDA about and carrying a mug.

“I um…I made tea” she offered holding it out to Dirk, “Because you always make it for Todd after he has one of his attacks and I thought maybe it would help? With…whatever just happened. Also I secured the perimeter. The apartment is still locked down and secure.”

Dirk took the offered mug slowly, the heat seeping into his hands. He took a sip and it was…awful. Far too sweet and milky and she’d used American teabags instead of the ones from England so it was weak as piss but…he loved it. It was so thoughtful considering Americans didn’t understand the medicinal value of a good cuppa.

“Thank you,” he croaked determined to drink every drop of it for her sake. She smiled nervously at him.

“Um…would you like me to stay in the living room so you have…” she waved an arm vaguely at Dirk still being held by Todd.

Dirk thought about it. Part of him wanted to say yes because in his dream…sleep paralysis…thing...they’d killed Todd and he kind of wanted Todd all to himself…but on the other hand…

“You know how to work the guns” he answered in a small voice, curling in tighter to Todd.

“Farah will help keep you safe. I promise Dirk” Todd told him looking to Farah for confirmation who nodded quickly.

“Yes! I will do that!” she said pointing before rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Dirk took a long drink of the tea and managed not to make a face

“Get into bed Farah” he said wearily as she still stood there fidgeting which only meant she got into bed and fidgeted but he still felt safer with her there.

He managed to finish the tea, letting Todd take the empty mug out of his hands and placing it on the bedside table. Dirk was starting to droop, the fear and adrenaline from the nightmare finally wearing away.

He yawned and let Todd lay them back down. He was still curled up in a ball with Todd draped over and around him.

As he fell back to sleep he couldn’t help but think how much nicer it is to wake up from a nightmare to have someone hold and reassure you. He didn’t want to ever go back to when a nightmare like that would keep him awake all night, shivering in terror. Too afraid to fall back asleep.

He wished he didn’t have nightmares, but if he had to…well it was almost worth it to have this afterwards.


End file.
